Haylee Kennedy
Haylee Cecilia Kennedy Better Known As: Haylz, Cece. Species: Human Wiccan. Age: 18 years old. Height: 5 ft 6 in. Weight: 130 lbs. Eye Color: Brown. Hair Color: Blonde (Natural) ; Brown (Dyed). Looks Like: Aimee Teegarden. Tattoos: None. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Taken. Powers: Magically Inclined. Skills: Minor combat training ; Magical training Allied With: Slayer Society. Quirks: Coming Soon Likes: Coming Soon Dislikes: Vampires Haylee is a sweet and high-spirited girl who grew up in a broken home in Los Angeles, CA. Her mom and dad divorced when she was four because her dad was in the military and it prevented him from being home a majority of the time. At the age of twelve, Haylee's father died. He was wounded in the field and did not survive. Despite the fact that Haylee had never known her father very well, she was still completely devastated by his death. She tried to cope with the loss of a man she barely knew but nothing seemed to dull the pain that she felt. Because of this, Around the age of thirteen Haylee began to experiment with drugs and alcohol. Anything she could find to help her cope. It worked for a little while but it was always a temporary fix and had her searching for her next high each time the previous one began to fade. When Haylee was a sophomore in high school, she cleaned up her act a little bit and became a cheerleader but she hadn't completely given up on the things that comforted her. When Haylee was fifteen, she and her mother moved to Las Vegas, Nevada. Los Angeles had simply held too many memories for her mother and while Haylee was sad to leave her life and her friends, she willingly made the move for the sake of her mother. Also when Haylee was fifteen, she discovered that she had the gift of magic. Something passed down from her grandmother on her father's side of the family. Haylee was assigned as a charge to a man named Jason Jones. Jason has helped her tremendously with her transition into magic. Shortly after moving to Las Vegas, Haylee also met a boy named Anthony. The two started off as acquaintences that became friends. Anthony helped Haylee to become sober and given time, Haylee was able to open up to Anthony about who she was and some of her best kept secrets. He in return opened up to her about his own secrets. In time, the two began to take their relationship to the dating level. Anthony quickly became one of her very best friends and her first love. He means absolutely everything to her. About a year ago they were attacked by The Revolution, Haylee was bitten by one of the vampires that attacked. Anthony saved her and told her to run. She hadn't wanted to leave him there but he had insisted that she needed to find his little sister, That she would know what to do and who could help. So she ran. By the time she had gotten help, it was too late. Anthony had already been taken. She has alligned herself with the slayer society in hopes of finding and freeing him. Family: Rebecca Kennedy (mother), Anthony Lassenger (boyfriend) Close Friends: '''Anthony Lassenger, Ashley Vega, Cody Bishop, Ellie Reynolds, Jason Jones, Lindsay Mitchell. '''Romanticly Interested In: Anthony Lassenger. Past Flings: None. Weaknesses: Anthony, Certain amount of blood loss, stabbing major organs, decapitation, ect. Bella-Thorne-Photoshoot-4.jpg bella-thorne-photoshoot-for-biore-in-new-york-city-january-2017-part-i-1_thumbnail.jpg qocW7Qk.jpg 4496e43f50eb69b39d739775ad47ab40.jpg 12224159_493397964170732_670599227_n.jpg Bella-Thorne -Instagram--02.jpg